Enclosed by Zeus
by TheLadyOfYourDreams
Summary: La vida de Jessica, una chica de diecisiete años, se ve alterada con la aparición de Damon Salvatore. El vampiro cree conocer a la muchacha de hace algún tiempo, cree reconocer sus muecas y su actitud frente a las situaciones sobrenaturales. Todo ello la llevará a replantearse su vida tras tener una pesadilla que cambiará su mundo para siempre.
1. Vida nueva

**1.**

El día pasaba lento mediante avanzaba. Era un día caluroso y soleado a pesar de que en Nueva York el clima tendía a ser frío.

Viajé desde Londres por asuntos familiares. Asuntos de los que no me atrevía a hablar, pero ahora que me atrevo a escribir sobre ello no me importa si duele o no.

El abandono es algo muy común hoy en día, es un acto horroroso e insensible. Pueden abandonarte por carecer de tiempo, de dinero o de salud.

Pero mi padre me abandonó sin motivos. Lo hizo sin lágrimas en los ojos e incluso pude advertir una sonrisa en su rostro.

En cambio yo lloraba, no enfrente de él, pero lloraba. Era demasiado orgullosa como para llorar enfrente del hombre que había arruinado mi vida y la de mi madre. Sentía la necesidad de coger nuevamente el avión y plantarle cara, pero al final me percataba de que no valía la pena malgastar mi tiempo en alguien como él.

Era un maltratador sin sentimientos, y no me arrepentía de pensar así. Al echarnos de casa mamá y yo pasamos unos meses en casa de mi tía Judy, quien esperó a que recaudáramos el dinero suficiente para desaparecer de Londres sin dejar huella de nuestra presencia en la ciudad. Y todo eso para que el psicópata de mi padre nos dejara en paz.

Sinceramente, nos marchamos porque mamá no estaba en condiciones de ir a juicio, ya que recientemente le habían diagnosticado depresión y su terapeuta recomendó que hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva, por mucho que le costara dejar todo atrás. Yo estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo, sabía que contaba conmigo y que jamás iba a dejarla sola. Pero lo que más daño nos causó – Y digo causó porque yo también fui víctima de los trastornos de mi padre – es el hecho de haber sido maltratadas durante cinco largos años. No teníamos ningún tipo de ayuda por parte de mi familia paterna, en cambio la familia por parte de mi madre siempre intentaban sacarme de ese infierno.

Pero no me maltrató físicamente, al menos no a mí. Fue mi madre la que se llevó la peor parte, pues sufrió maltrato psicológico y físico. Quedó realmente destrozada.

A diferencia de mi madre yo intenté ser fuerte y no hundirme con todo lo que papá me decía, e incluso me enfrentaba a él ya que mamá no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarlo y yo sabía que alguien debía ponerlo en su lugar.

Cinco años enfrentándome al psicópata de mi padre, que además de ser eso era, por desgracia para la sociedad, policía.

Honestamente, varias veces quise denunciar sus maltratos. Pero tenía miedo, miedo a que aquel acto empeorara las cosas y mamá y yo saliéramos malparadas por mi culpa.

Papá, cuando era víctima de sus trastornos, cometía locuras. Locuras de las que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Recordé como murió uno de mis perros favoritos. Lo recordé con un amargo sabor de boca mientras abría la maleta y observaba la ropa pulcramente doblada.

Él lo mató; le disparó a traición, cogió su escopeta de caza, soltó a Hércules y se lo llevó consigo al bosque. Yo le seguí, salí del cortijo - porque para entonces vivíamos en uno – a escondidas y rápidamente me escondí tras un árbol tras divagar por el bosque al perderlos de vista.

Y ahí estaba, apuntando a Hércules con rabia. Recordé el miedo que me invadió al asumir que iba a matarlo. Iba a matar a mi perro favorito. Con lágrimas en los ojos me quedé completamente quieta, evitando respirar con agitación o mover cualquier músculo del cuerpo.

Y de repente disparó. Pam.

Instintivamente me volteé para ver el suceso, pero lo que vi solo me causó más dolor.

Hércules estaba tendido en el suelo, sangrando. Y papá lo agarraba por el pelaje para llevárselo. Aquella noche no regresé a casa, me quedé con tía Judy. Le expliqué cada detalle entre lágrimas, y ella me consoló entre sus brazos mientras maldecía a mi padre.

Todos esos recuerdos volvían a mi mente constantemente mientras colocaba la ropa en el armario con exagerada lentitud y precisión, metida de lleno en aquel suceso.

Hacía apenas un día que estábamos en Nueva York y los horarios eran tan diferentes a los de Londres que a veces me confundía y terminaba por frustrarme conmigo misma.

Mamá salió a hacer la compra de la semana, y por el momento estaba sola en el apartamento de alquiler que, con mi salario y el de mamá logramos adquirir.

No era un apartamento grande, más bien disponía de dos pequeñas habitaciones junto con un baño recién reformada, la cocina – que por cierto era bastante estrecha – y el comedor. En general todo estaba muy modernizado, sobretodo el comedor que destacaba el papel de pared blanco que envolvía y resaltaba la sala gracias al ventanal que daba la posibilidad de disfrutar de Central Park y los rascacielos que envolvían al parque.

Desde niña Estados Unidos me fascinaba, y ahora que me encontraba en una de las ciudades más famosas del país toda la fascinación se destensó formando una tranquilidad y comodidad que no me había esperado al instalarme.

No podía creer que el clima fuera tan bueno en Estados Unidos, como tampoco podía creer que después de todo lo que me había pasado un futuro me esperaba. Un futuro lejos de papá y sus trastornos.

Hacía apenas tres meses que cumplí los diecisiete años, pero según mamá y sus amigas aparentaba ser mucho más madura de lo que una chica de diecisiete años puede llegar a ser.

Aquella tarde me planteé ir a conocer las calles de Wall Street. En Londres se hablaba muy bien de allí, por lo que me entró curiosidad por conocerla a fondo.

En Londres tampoco tenía la libertad ni el tiempo suficiente para salir todas las tardes, así que aproveché que ahora disponía de ello para hacerlo.

Me acomodé la larga melena oscura detrás de las orejas y me analicé en el espejo de pared con una sonrisa.

Mi aspecto había mejorado en estos dos últimos meses. Mi rostro, ligeramente bronceado, mis ojos almendrados de un intenso color castaño oscuro reflejaban la ilusión y felicidad que sentía al estar a miles de kilómetros de papá.

Me miré una vez más en el espejo; estaba delgada, pero no era muy alta, aunque tampoco bajita. Siempre fui muy atlética por lo que poseía una gran elasticidad en mis piernas y brazos. Detuve mi mirada en mis labios; eran suaves y carnosos, besables, como decía mi madre.

Sin querer aguardar más, salí del apartamento comprobando que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada para evitar un posible robo y me encaminé hacia Wall Street.

No cogí un taxi, simplemente caminé durante media hora hasta alcanzar a ver la gran bolsa de Nueva York al otro lado de la acera.

Sonreí para mi misma, admirando la belleza clásica del largo paseo mientras me volteaba sobre mis talones para apreciar los altos e imperiosos rascacielos.

Me sentía importante, por una vez en mi vida me sentía libre e importante. No sabría explicar el por qué me sentía así, pero era un sentimiento tan grato y conmovedor que temía que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro.


	2. El sueño

Una fugaz pero cálida brisa acarició mis mejillas suavemente. Cerré mis ojos, deleitándome con semejante placer.

No alcanzaba a entender en donde me encontraba, tampoco me importó. Permanecí con los ojos cerrados. No era un día soleado, de hecho algunas nubes empezaron a asomarse provocando que el cielo azulado se tiñera de un color gris apagado.

Súbitamente noté la presencia de una gota de agua en mi mejilla.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y admiré la belleza del momento. Las nubes cubrían todo el cielo, un cielo extenso y abrumador. Sonreí, aquel momento era demasiado especial.

Extendí mis brazos para recibir a la lluvia que rápidamente comenzó a empaparme. Permanecí sonriendo, abriendo mi boca para saborear la lluvia.

Al cerrar los ojos de nuevo noté una presencia detrás de mí, agarrándome por la cintura con muchísimo cuidado. No me molesté en voltearme, pues esas manos presionaban mi piel proporcionándome un placer indescriptible. Eran unas manos fuertes y expertas.

Luego me apegó contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir su fría piel bajo sus ropas. Estaba muy frío, como el hielo.

- Siempre juntos ¿Recuerdas? – murmuró contra mi oído con suavidad.

Me desperté sobresaltada, con gotas de sudor cayendo por mi rostro.

Me incorporé lentamente, intentando situarme en la pequeña habitación.

No supe que me encontraba en la realidad hasta que me detuve a parpadear.

Aquél sueño, aquella voz…Me sorprendieron. Era incapaz de olvidar cada segundo que había estado soñando, e incluso sentía las manos frías de aquél hombre sobre mi piel desnuda, acariciándola sinuosamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo mientras me agachaba para buscar las zapatillas. Sentía que alguien estaba observándome desde algún lugar y eso me asustaba.

¿Me estaba volviendo loca? ¿Tanto llegó a afectarme lo que papá nos hizo? Lo dudaba.

Yo siempre fui una chica fuerte, soporté muchas cosas, muchas situaciones. Me negaba a admitir que algo raro estaba sucediéndome, ya que mi nueva vida justo empezaba.

Al principio Nueva York me pareció una ciudad asombrosa, pero con el paso de los días me iba percatando de que no era más que otra ciudad en el mundo.

Caminé vagamente hacia mi armario para coger una sudadera. Eran apenas las tres de la mañana, pero dudaba que pudiera volverme a dormir.

Cuidadosamente, salí del apartamento recogiendo las llaves. Mamá no estaba esa noche, había salido con sus amigas de juerga, como decía ella.

Me froté varias veces los ojos mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta principal. Antes de salir eché un vistazo a la calle – que, sin lugar a dudas, estaba repleta de gente – y me di cuenta de que en esa ciudad no existía la noche. Siempre era de día.

Suspiré pesadamente y salí chasqueando las botas al presentir que empezaba a llover.

Alcé la vista para observar el cielo, tan nublado como en mi sueño. Suspiré de nuevo, apretando los labios para evitar que el miedo invadiera mi cuerpo.

Siempre me acobardaba. Cada vez que soñaba algo 'raro' mi miedo aparecía. Y todo esto era constante, cada dos semanas tenía sueños extraños.

Pero ese sueño fue distinto. Soñé algo que parecía real, e incluso el contacto de un hombre seguía presente.

Agaché la mirada, sumergida en mis pensamientos. Me repetía una y otra vez que solo era un sueño, y que debía dejar de pensar en ello antes de volverme loca.

Tan sumergida estaba en mis tonterías que apenas me percaté de que estaba tendida en el suelo con la vista fija en un hombre.

En esa fracción de segundos no estaba en la tierra, lo juro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?

Parpadeé, concentrándome en volver a la realidad.

Aquél hombre, de semblante serio pero pacífico me tendió la mano. La tomé sin pensarlo y con su ayuda logré levantarme del suelo húmedo.

Detuve la mirada sobre él, frotándome exageradamente la cabeza.

Era realmente atractivo. Ojos azules claros y transparentes como el agua. Tez morena, su pelo despeinado era de color negro. En si él era atractivo, alcé los ojos para analizar su rostro. Me sonreía. Era una sonrisa traviesa y cuando agaché la mirada me percaté de que aún me tendía la mano.

-¿Quiere dar un paseo? – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Me aclaré la garganta, no entendía porque quería que paseara con él pero sentía una inmensa curiosidad por pasar el rato con él.

Asentí levemente, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. Éste permanecía con aire divertido, y me hizo una mueca con la barbilla indicándome una de las calles más iluminadas de la avenida. Sonreí un poco, aún sorprendida por el suceso.

Paseé la mirada por el suelo mientras él se colocaba a mi lado. Escuché mis botas chasquear repetidamente mediante avanzábamos.

El silencio me incomodaba mucho, pero ni siquiera hice el esfuerzo de levantar la vista para echarle un vistazo a su rostro, estaba demasiado avergonzada.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? – Preguntó súbitamente, rompiendo el silencio.

-Preferiría que me dijera si nos conocemos de algo – Inquirí deteniendo el paso.

Él se colocó enfrente de mí, sonriendo de nuevo. Su sonrisa era abierta y ladeada. Era realmente atractiva.

Miró varias veces a nuestro alrededor antes de volver a hablar. Parecía que quería evitar que alguien nos escuchara.

-¿No me recuerdas? – Preguntó en susurro, realmente sorprendido. Frunció sus negras y pobladas cejas inclinándose un poco antes de apretar los labios.- Ya veo, al final lo hicieron…

¿De qué estaba hablando? Fruncí las cejas sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente. Una de dos: O estaba loco o me estaba confundiendo con alguien parecido a mí.

Me crucé de brazos, ladeando la cabeza para poder apreciar mejor su expresión.

-¿Hacer qué? – Pregunté confusa -. ¿Puedes ser más… específico?

Asintió varias veces, tomando mi brazo con cuidado. Le miré extrañada mientras me conducía hacia su coche revisando su alrededor con aparente nerviosismo.

Empezaba a temer que ese hombre estuviera engañándome y que tratara de llevarme a algún lugar en donde la tortura y el abuso sexual era el pan de cada día.

'Tranquila, Jessica. Relájate.' Me dije mientras me metía en el coche con las manos temblorosas.

Dentro, muy adentro de mí, sentía un ardor que me quemaba toda la garganta provocándome una sed insaciable.

Se metió en el coche con rapidez tras cerrarme la puerta y se encargó de poner los seguros para evitar que alguien entrara.

-¿Puedes decirme por qué es necesario venir hasta tu coche para hablar? – Abrí mucho los ojos, alejándome un poco de él para evitar un posible contacto.

Entrecerró los ojos, y su mandíbula se tensó al apartar la mirada de mí.

-Escúchame, Althea…

-¿Althea?

Me asusté, reconozco que al escuchar aquel nombre me sobresalté, posiblemente poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras analizaba su rostro.

-Joder, te la han hecho buena – Murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Podrías decirme quién eres y de qué estás hablando? – Pregunté nerviosa, sintiendo como un leve dolor se apoderaba de mi garganta.

Asintió, arrancando el motor sin mirarme. Por un momento quise detenerle y salir corriendo de él antes de que pudiera llevarme hacia dios sabe dónde.

Pero una parte de mí quería seguir allí con él. No sabía con certeza qué me retenía a viajar con él, pero me relajaba pensar en que él iba a decirme quién era y porque me llamaba de un modo que nunca nadie me había llamado.

-Mi nombre es Damon– Lo dijo como si las palabras le pesaran, sin apenas mirarme.- Al parecer Zeus decidió ocultarte del resto del mundo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

Parpadeé, un sudor frío se apoderó de las palmas de mis manos. Me aclaré la garganta varias veces. Tenía que estar loco, sí, tenía que ser eso.

Damon ladeó la cabeza vagamente hacia mí. Sus ojos destellaban bajo la luz de la luna.

-Hay un consejo de brujos en Atenas, allí habitan los brujos y brujas más poderosos del mundo. Pero supongo que como te han borrado la memoria no recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió. – Soltó un suspiro, apretando con fuerza el volante.

Lamí mis labios. Vale, según él existían las brujas. Hice un esfuerzo por no sentirme mareada, pero fue imposible. ¿Cómo podía asumir que Zeus intentaba ocultarme de la humanidad?

-¿Te das cuenta de la cantidad de estupideces que estás diciendo? – Me atreví a decir tras un largo rato en silencio. Acaricié mi frente, pensando en el modo de bajarme de ese coche.

-¿Estupideces? Para nada. Althea, he estado buscándote durante cinco semanas, creía que te había convertido en un monstruo. – Casi gritó, golpeando el volante con fuerzas.

Me sobresalté de nuevo. Los nervios se apoderaron de mi estómago, provocándome náuseas. ¿Cinco semanas? No entendía nada, nada tenía sentido.

-No entiendo nada. No es posible…Quizá me estás confundiendo con otra persona… -Reí sarcásticamente.

-Eres inconfundible – Dijo, tensando nuevamente la mandíbula.

-Si todo lo que has dicho es verdad… Yo…Mamá…

-Todo es mentira, Althea. Zeus te ha implantado la vida de otra mujer en la cabeza, te han quitado la magia y te han ocultado de ellos.

-¿Ellos?

De repente detuvo el coche frenéticamente y las ruedas traseras chirriaron. Me agarré a mi asiento conteniendo la respiración y luego me volví hacia él para mirarle con los ojos en blanco.

Golpeó con fuerza la marcha, pero esta no cedía. Resoplé, lo último que quería era quedarme atrapada con él en medio del bosque.

Salió del coche en silencio. Su actitud era extraña; me miraba continuamente, sus miradas eran intensas y aliviadas, tendía a apretar los labios y la mandíbula.

Salí al ver que se alejaba del coche y que la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba su figura, permitiéndome contemplar su robusta espalda. Caminé tras él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de cuero. De vez en cuando se volteaba para mirarme y me sentía intimidada cuando se detenía para analizarme. Varias veces tuve que apartar mi mirada para evitar que sus miradas levantaran una oleada de rubor en mis mejillas.

A pesar de que no creía nada de lo que me decía, tenía que reconocer que cada vez que me miraba o que su chaqueta de cuero negra rozaba la piel de mi brazo semidesnudo sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba con aprisa, como el sudor frío de las palmas de mis manos ardía provocando que un pequeño suspiro se escapara de mis labios.

Se volteó una vez más para mirarme y entonces agarré uno de sus brazos para detenerle.

Damon se volvió por completo hacia mí. Bajo la débil luz de la luna podía apreciar el brillo de sus ojos claros, sus facciones oscurecidas y su figura.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Hizo una mueca, parecía decepcionado con mi pregunta.

-Lo has olvidado todo, creo que es justo que sepas que todas las personas que te rodean están hechizadas por Zeus.

Sentí una leve punzada de dolor en el pecho.

-¿Y para eso es necesario que salgamos de la ciudad? – Pregunté en voz baja.

-No quiero arriesgarme a que nos oigan.

-¿A que nos oiga quién?

Dejé caer su brazo, alejándome de él unos pasos. Al ver que me alejaba hizo unos pasos hacia detrás.

-Los vampiros… -Hizo una mueca de desinterés y se apoyó en uno de los árboles de su derecha.

Retrocedí más, sacudiendo la cabeza. Obviamente estaba loco, no encontraba otra explicación que justificara todo lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Vampiros?

Al principio pensé que era un maníaco de Crepúsculo y todas sus sagas, pero cuando recuperó la compostura y avanzó hacia mí con seguridad sentí que todo mi cuerpo se erizaba; Definitivamente había algo en él que alteraba mis sentidos.

-Eso es imposible, estás loco – Definitivamente me atreví a decir eso. Enrabiada me di la vuelta, dándole la espalda y empecé a caminar bosque abajo.

No escuchaba sus botas chirriar detrás de mí por lo que me despreocupé de él.

'No puede ser, ese tío tiene que estar loco' me repetí constantemente.

-No es prudente que andes sola hasta el coche.

Me volteé al escuchar su sensual voz tras mi espalda. Fruncí las cejas al ver que no había nadie. Inspiré con fuerza y me volteé de nuevo, topándome con él de frente.

Exclamé realmente asustada. ¿Cómo carajos había llegado hasta mi tan rápido? Llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho y respiré con dificultad mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello traviesamente.

-Como te he dicho, hay muchos seres peligrosos por aquí. –Sonrió de forma ladina y retiró su mano posando la mirada en mis ojos -. Y no querrás que te maten sin saber nada de tu verdadera identidad… ¿O sí?

Aquella sonrisa, su tono sarcástico…Era tan sensual y a la vez tan egocéntrico que no pude evitar sostener su mirada por unos largos segundos.

Hablaba de mi verdadera identidad como si de una broma se tratara, y la verdad es que en esos momentos las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí. No sabía si se trataba de emoción o de lamento lo que provocaba que todo mi cuerpo se quedara paralizado ante su presencia.

-Estoy bien con mi vida, porque es eso mi vida. No tengo otra identidad, mi madre no me mentiría, solo estás intentando engañarme y hacerme sentir mal. – Mis palabras eran fruto de la desesperación y el nerviosismo que envolvían, en esos momentos, mi cuerpo.

Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de moverme.

-Si tu madre no viviera bajo un hechizo como tú, todas tus acusaciones serían pasables, pero no es así. Así que deja de ser tan testaruda y sígueme. –Me indicó el bosque con la barbilla y reanudó el paso sin mirarme.

No se volvió en el transcurso del camino. El sendero era difícil de caminar, pues varias piedras se enganchaban a mis botas provocando que rara vez me tropezara.

Recordaba sus últimas palabras con un amargo sabor de boca. Quizás todo eso explicaba los sueños que había tenido esos últimos años, quizá Damon no estaba equivocado y toda mi vida era una farsa. Me hizo falta mucha valentía para no descartar la hipótesis. Entonces si mi madre no era mi madre… ¿Quién me trajo al mundo? ¿Y por qué diablos estaba en el bosque con aquél desconocido?

-Quiero irme a casa. – Me quejé ralentizando el paso con la intención de quedarme atrás.

Damon se volvió hacia mí con lentitud. Empezaba a pensar que era incapaz de tener en cuenta mi petición pero repentinamente caminó hasta mí y se colocó muy cerca de mi cuerpo. Alcé la vista hasta su rostro y me aclaré la garganta. Su frío aliento chocó contra mi rostro provocándome un leve estremecimiento.

-¿Ya estás cansada? – Su voz era impasible.

Asentí sin parpadear. Su mirada me tenía cautivada.

-Bien, ven. – Musitó tomándome en sus brazos con una sorprendente agilidad.

Me agarré a sus hombros poniendo los ojos en blanco. No podría describir como me sentí cuando me llevó en sus brazos hasta el coche – pues caí dormida y antes de darme cuenta me encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza apoyada en la húmeda ventana. Logré entreabrir los ojos antes de escuchar como tatareaba una canción en voz baja.

-¿En dónde estoy?

-Oh, hola princesa. – Dijo con sarcasmo, sonriendo -. ¿Tienes hambre?

Me incorporé en el asiento con delicadeza. No quise mirarle, su humor era tan irritante que empezaba a estar harta del viajecito con él.

Pero sí, estaba hambrienta.

-Sí – murmuré aún con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Podrías llevarme a mi casa?

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea.

Ladeé la cabeza hasta poder mirarle con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero ir a mi casa, llévame.

-No.

-¡Pues me iré andando! – Exclamé quitando el seguro de la puerta del copiloto.

Damon detuvo el coche y me miró muy serio. Su mirada era intensa y peligrosa, podía percibirlo.

-Si te bajas del coche no volverás a verme y habrás perdido la oportunidad de conocer tu verdadera identidad.

-¡No me importa! – Exclamé, perdiendo ya los estribos.

Resopló, negando varias veces con la cabeza antes de volver a mirarme.

Mi terquedad no me sorprendía, de hecho estaba siendo terca porque estaba asustada.

No quería conocer la verdad, me asustaba. Prefería vivir en una mentira y ser feliz.

Tras varias miradas de desaprobación, Damon cedió a llevarme a casa. No hubo necesidad de indicarle por donde teníamos que pasar, él solo se las ingenió para encontrar mi casa. Con aquél acto descubrí que era un hombre muy egocéntrico y orgulloso. Y además estaba loco.

El cielo estaba despejado, las nubes habían desaparecido mediante pasaban las horas. Miré instintivamente mi reloj de muñeca, tenía el leve presentimiento de que mamá ya estaba en casa, esperando una explicación a mi ausencia.

¿Qué le diría?

Resoplé con fuerza, observando como las luminosas y cegadoras luces de Nueva York nos envolvían sin prisa, retrasando nuestra entrada en la ciudad.


End file.
